ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis
Crisis is the tenth episode of the series Mack 10. It released August 28th, 2016. Mack and the gang are back from the escape of Plasma's prison, and there's plenty of trouble roaming around. Mack and Oracle are forced to attempt to deal with three members of the Radioactive Brigade. Mack stared through the glass, watching the creature curled up in the corner of the white room. After the whole thing went down with Caesar, there wasn’t much to do. Mack transformed into Nightchain and used his elasticity powers in order to get his mother out of the pit of whatever Caesar had dropped her into. They then escaped Plasma’s base, with a suspicious amount of ease. Afterwards, they went back to what used to be Caesar’s base. I guess it really isn’t his anymore, though. The effect that the pit had on his mother was supernatural- Mack wasn’t, and still isn’t, sure whether or not to be sorry for himself, or for his mother.’ That creature, curled up in the corner? His mother. Her skin was bleached, ghostly white. Her hair was glowing with light, her pupils having disappeared. Her arms had changed to conclude in claws, while her legs remained the same. She seemed to be in some kind of pain. They didn’t really know what to do with her; Oracle’s healing magic didn’t seem to have any effect and there wasn’t much Mack or Oblivion could do for her. Mack decided that there wasn’t anything he could actually do for her. All he could do is get revenge for her. He decided, right then and there, that soon, it would all be over. He was going to kill Plasma, the first chance he got. And he means that; the very first chance he got. They knew where is base was. The only problem being… well, it’s a pretty big base. Oracle made some joke about how he could even afford that at one point. Can’t remember off the top of my head. Luckily, Oracle could just use magic to map out the area, and that would solve that problem. It’s funny- you’d think that when you have a supernatural magician on your side, you could easily win. Apparently not. Mack hadn’t done training in a while, with Caesar kind of… yeah, you know. Dead. He figures he should probably go do that before attempting to confront Plasma and screwing everything up like he always does. He feels as though he can’t do anything right, save anybody, help anybody; Caesar is dead, who even knows what’s happening to his mother, and if he doesn’t stop Plasma soon, the world will be destroyed. Sometimes he wonders if it would’ve been better had Caesar just taken the Omnitrix rather than him. Mack stepped into the training room. The door slammed shut behind him, and Computer’s voice sounded throughout the room. Computer: Hello, Robert. What are your inquiries today? Mack: I need to train with a new alien form- there are at least, what, ten?, aliens on the Matrix and I’ve only used 5. It’s time to see what some of these other aliens can do. Computer: A wise choice, then. Let us get started. Choose your alien lifeform. Mack stares down at the Matrix and lightly pushes the faceplate down, about halfway. An Omnitrix wheel pops up, a bunch of alien faces staring up at him. He randomly selects one that he doesn’t believe he had used before, and then slams the Matrix’s faceplate completely down. The blue light from the Matrix surrounds him momentarily while he transforms. Computer: My database suggests that you have taken the form of a Testidrone, who currently inhabit the planet Testia. They are able to create sonic screams, as well as- Mack: That’s a lot of tests… I guess I’ll call this one Testi-O. Suddenly, Oracle’s voice comes from behind Mack, surprising him. Oracle: Testi-O? You like Cheerios or something? Mack: Oh, I didn’t even hear the door open. You kinda startled me. And I dunno, it just kinda sounds cool. Oracle: Hm. If you say so. Am I gonna get to watch you practice, or are you going to stand there? Mack: Why not both? Suddenly, a number of aliens surround him. Presumably the Testia species’ predators. They begin to snarl, and one runs at him and swings to hit him. Testi-O swiftly dodges and grabs the predator by his arm, preparing to throw him. However, he realizes that as he’s holding the arm, his physical appearance is slightly altering to match those of the predators. He suddenly realizes that he can’t hear anymore, and that his sight and smell are suddenly vastly improving. It must’ve been protection against Testi-O’s sonic scream. Testi-O lifts up the predator and chucks him at a wall, creating a crater in it before the predator slides down the wall. Testi-O hears feet running behind him, and he quickly rolls to the side. A predator jumps at the now empty space, flying into a wall. He then turned around and ran towards another predator and picked him up, spun him around, and threw him at the ground. Testi-O grinned in triumph and detransformed. Computer: Basic training for Testidrone lifeform has been completed. Mack: Thanks, Computer. Uh… dismiss training? Computer: I don’t recognize your command. Would you wish to power-off training room? Mack: 'Uh, yeah. That, please. 'Computer: Training room will be disabled as soon as all lifeforms have left the room. Mack: 'Alright, thanks. Oracle turns around and walks out the door, Mack quickly following him. 'Oracle: That was quite a show you put on in there, Robert. You’re becoming pretty experienced with that watch, huh? Mack: It’s still not good enough, and you know it. How in the hell am I going to defeat a hundreds-of-years old evil alien who just wants to destroy the Earth? Oracle: Truthfully? You probably can’t. But hey, here’s to hoping, am I right? Mack: You literally suck. grinning: I know. Coincidentally, as soon as they reach the main recreation room, Computer’s voice sounds out and the news appears on the television. Computer: 'I should notify you of a possibly hostile even partaking downtown. 'Anchor: An unknown person has ceased control over downtown roads, demanding that the Omnitrix wielder recently identified as Robert Macaroni confront him. Local authorities are preparing to engage the scene soon. Oracle: Well then, that’s not weird at all. Are you going to go? Mack: What do you think? Oracle: 'Honestly, I’m surprised you’re not already gone and being reckless. Oracle looked over to realize that he actually was gone. He looked over at the elevator, where the door was closing while Mack waved. Oracle sighed. ---- The camera is now staring at the unknown man downtown from behind. Mack is walking towards him in a currently unknown form, attempting to sneak up on him. However, it clearly doesn’t work, because- 'Man: It’s nice to meet your acquaintance, Robert. I’m sorry to inform you that you’re not going to be sneaking up on me. Mack: Dude, who are you? What do you even want? I was kinda busy trying to stop us all from dying, here. Man: I simply want to provide you with my aid. We formerly worked with your fellow friend, Caesar PT8. It’s come to our understanding that something’s gone wrong, as we haven’t been able to contact him in several days, and we have deemed him MIA. Mack: He’s dead. Thanks for bringing that up. Man: Your sarcasm is heavily unappreciated. Now that Caesar stands… er, defeated, you remain mankind’s last hope. Well, not necessarily you, per say. The watch, of course. We propose to you an irresistible offer- aid in defeating the wanted criminal Plasma. Mack: 'Not sure if you noticed, but you didn’t exactly answer my question. Who are you? 'Man: Perhaps it’d be more suitable to continue our conversation outside of your Kirixian form? Mack: You mean Rebide? No way am I detransforming, I don’t even know you. Man: Alright then. Allow me to explain further. I am the Magistratus of the Plumbers, an inter-planetary peacekeeping organization. Rebide: Hold on. The Plumbers? As in that thing Ben Tennyson was a part of? Magistratus: Yes, that’s us. We recently issued a member of the Plumbers, Caesar PT8, to obtain the New Omnimatrix, sent to Earth to aid in an unpreventable war. However, you intercepted the Omnitrix on your escapade from home, forcing PT8 to maintain a watch over you. Rebide: What? Caesar was a part of the Plumbers…? Maybe it actually would be better to talk this out in a place where we can be relaxed. I’ll take you back to Caesar’s- my- base. ---- The camera cuts back to the inside of Mack’s base. Mack and Oracle sit on a couch across from the Magistratus, only separated by a table, while Oblivion sits hunched over on a reclining chair at the end of the table. Oblivion: Mack, you just bring some random guy in here and expect us to believe all of his bullshit? How stupid are you!? What if he’s a bad guy? Mack: I… I stumbled across some secret room Caesar had just before I met you guys. It had a TV in it, but that was it- my best guess is that that’s how he communicated to Magistratus. It makes sense, doesn’t it? Oracle: 'He definitely had his secrets. It didn’t keep our relationship very friendly. 'Oblivion: I already said, I’m not buying this bullshit! I can’t just trust random people. I need proof. Magistratus: I could provide you with intel on what you seem to be calling the ‘Radioactive Brigade’. We believe we’ve located their main hideout. Oblivion: That’s literally insane. If you two are going to whatever trap he’s trying to send you to, he’s going as well, and I’m sitting right here. Magistratus: I’m afraid the Plumbers can’t risk that. I can send in a Beta Squadron for your aid, but I will be forced to remain here for the time being. Oblivion: Oh, but you can stand around in public on live television? Brilliant. Magistratus: Would you like the intel or not? nodding: Yes, we want it. What is it? Magistratus: We believe that we’ve located one of presumably many of the Brigade’s bases. We also have reason to believe that several of the members can be found there- all you have to do is defeat them. They are to be restrained and brought back for interrogation. Mack: They remain here, though. I don’t care what you people plan to do to them, it can be done here. Magistratus: 'Hm. We shall comply with these demands. Do not test your luck, however- we do not work for you. The base is just south of Lake Nona, and is located in an underground bunker. My men have the exact coordinates. We will provide transportation. ---- The camera cuts to the back of a truck, with benches on both long walls. Oracle sits on one and Mack sits on the other, facing him. The truck bumps repeatedly from the dirt road. 'from front seats: Arriving our destination in T-1 minute. Mack: Whelp, I guess that’s my cue. You coming? Oracle: You’d probably get your ass killed without me, so why not! Mack: 'Fair enough. Mack pushes down the faceplate of his Omnitrix and transforms into a bird-like alien. Brown feathers covered his body except for his belly, which was covered in orange feathers. He had long, lanky orange legs and a large beak. The truck stopped suddenly and it started shaking. Mack’s best guess was the shaking was from gunfire. His guess was confirmed when a heavy-duty bullet struck through the truck wall and landed in a Plumber, sitting next to Oracle, neck. 'Mack: Alright then. This isn’t starting out very well, is it? Tailfeathers is a pretty good hand-to-hand combat guy, but I’m not really sure how he’s gonna hold against gunshots. Are you able to create a magic shield or something? Oracle: I could, but it won’t stay up for long. We’ll have to take cover behind something. The truck should do. Mack nods, and Oracle steps out first. He quickly generates a large, orange wall in front of him which bullets are continuously bouncing off of. Oracle: You going to hurry up and get out here? Not sure how long I can hold this thing! Tailfeathers quickly rolls out of the truck’s back doors and behind the wall. Oracle and Tailfeathers then quickly go behind the truck in order to take cover from the guns. Oracle: Okay, so I can shoot magic projectiles at these bastards- what are you going to do? Stand there? Mack: I’m pretty lazy, so as good as that sounds, I’ll have to pass. I know what to do. Oracle: Alright then, do it for heavens sakes! Mack: If I die, tell Oblivion he’s an ass. Tailfeathers suddenly quickly jumps onto the top of the truck. With bullets whizzing by all around him, he jumps down onto the ground and quickly stretches his tail feathers. He knocks the guns out of the hands of several aliens while examining the situation- ten aliens. After having knocked the guns out of the hands of 7 of the aliens, he quickly side rolls behind cover. He watches the aliens get shot down by Plumbers as orange magic lasers fly by and hit the remaining aliens in the chest. As soon as all the aliens are down, Tailfeathers stands up from his cover and the Plumbers and Oracle move forward. Mack regroups with Oracle. Oracle: You’re one lucky ass 13 year old to get that watch. Mack: I dunno about that. If I didn’t get the damn thing, I wouldn’t need to risk my life daily. They enter a room behind the Plumbers. The door quickly closes behind them and you can hear grunts of pain as all of the Plumbers go down in a blur. Tailfeathers looks around to realize that only Oracle and himself. Polonium: 'Do we have to do every god damn thing ourselves? These… lackeys, Plasma gave us don’t fare very well for themselves, huh? 'Mack: Polonium. I’ve beaten you before- I’ll sure as hell do it again. Polonium: Wise mouth for a measly 13 year old. You may have defeated me before, but can you beat me and my friends Utonium and Thorium? Suddenly, a Loboan and Pyronite step forwards from the shadows. The Pyronite’s flames grow larger and the Loboan snarls. with a smirk: The Pyronite is Utonium and the Loboan is Thorium. I figure it’s nice to introduce you to them before they tear you to shreds, right? I’ve been working on my manners lately. Tailfeathers: 'Yeah. Real nice. Now could we get to the fighting? I’m kinda getting tired of not punching you in the face. 'Polonium: I get that a lot. Oracle: So, I’m guessing I don’t get a choice as to whether or not I’d like to participate? Polonium: Shut it, old man. You do what you want. Make the wise choice and don’t mess with the Radioactive Brigade. Oracle: 'Did you seriously just call me old? Whatever. At least I’m not some alien tiger who’s gotten his ass kicked every time he’s fought us. Thorium snarled and ran at Oracle and threw a claw out him. Oracle swiftly moved out of the way and used a magic wall to push him into another wall, squishing him for a moment before he let go. 'Oracle: Well now, that wasn’t very nice. in a raspy voice: No, it wasn’t. Tailfeathers: Well, I guess we’ve started. That leaves me with you and Utonium. Who’s gonna come at me first. Polonium: Gladly. Polonium ran towards Tailfeathers as Utonium threw a fireball at him. Tailfeathers quickly ducked in order to dodge the fireball and then proceeded to catch Polonium’s fist in motion. He then flipped Polonium over, landing him on his back. The Pyronite flew towards him, attempting to strike him mid-flight, but Tailfeathers swoops to the side. Utonium quickly stops his flight and changes directions to attempt it again, but this time Tailfeathers stays still until the last moment, when he moves, causing him to strike a wall. Utonium fell down to the floor and gasped in pain momentarily before standing back up, his face representing perfectly well just how angry he was. Suddenly, Tailfeathers was swept off his feet and pulled to the ground. Polonium then quickly threw his foot onto Tailfeathers’ chest and started pushing him into the floor. Tailfeathers looked over at Oracle, desperate for help. Tailfeathers: A little help, Oracle? Oracle: Can’t you tell I’m busy?! This alien is practically a combat master, right? Figure it god damn out! Oracle created a lasso and swung it around Thorium’s waist and threw him in the air. He then proceeded to swing Thorium around the room, before he let go and slammed Thorium into a wall. Thorium slowly stood up and gave a dark glare at Oracle. Thorium then sprinted at full speed towards Oracle. Polonium’s fist landed where Tailfeathers’ head used to be before he moved it to the side in order to dodge. Polonium then threw his other fist towards his head, but Tailfeathers easily dodged. Tailfeathers then grabbed Polonium’s leg and yanked him down to the ground with him. He afterwards pounced on top of Polonium and held him to the ground. Tailfeathers: Look at that, Polonium. I beat you again! Utonium: 'Think again, you piece of scum! Utonium strikes Tailfeathers off of Polonium with a fireball, causing his feathers to light on fire. Tailfeathers shrieks and starts running in circles repeatedly. When that doesn’t work, he drops to the floor and starts rolling repeatedly. 'in pain: ''Orraaaccclleeeee''! still engaged with Thorium: 'Yeah, yeah, I got it! Oracle, using one hand to harness a shield and block Thorium’s claws, which were swinging rapidly, lifts his other hand towards Mack and summons a wave of wind. The wind blows on Tailfeathers and extinguishes the fire on his feathers. Tailfeathers stops rolling and stands up. He then brushes himself off and stares up at Utonium. 'Tailfeathers: 'Well, that was embarrassing. Shall we proceed? 'with a grin: My pleasure. stepping forward: No. Our pleasure. Tailfeathers: 'Uh, Oracle… you think you gonna be ready to help anytime soon? Oracle uses magic to lift Thorium into the air and then slams him into the ground with a significant amount of force. Thorium lifts a hand, but it quickly falls back onto the ground as he collapses into unconsciousness. 'Oracle: 'Funny that you ask- I just finished out taking the trash! What a crazy world we live in, with all these coincidences. 'Polonium: I remember you being a lot funnier the first time we crossed paths. Oracle: I’ll have you know quality jokes are hard to think of these days. What do you expect from me? Jokes about dead monkeys and frogs on a unicycle? Not my type of a party. Oracle notices a ball of fire flying towards his head and he raises his arm and creates a magical barrier around his fist, using it to deflect the ball of fire. Oracle: Well, okay then! I suppose Fireboy wants me, then? Just a heads up, you’re gonna start to regret this choice real soon. sarcastically: 'Yeah, I’m sure. Utonium lunges forwards, towards Oracle. Oracle swiftly moves to the side and pushes a gust of wind against him, using the propulsion and force of Utonium’s launch against him. Utonium flies into the wall and grunts. 'smirking: You don’t play fair, old man… I like it. Oracle: Good to know. Too bad you won’t be awake to like it much longer. The camera cuts back over to Polonium and Mack. They’ve already engaged, Polonium seeming to have the upper hand. Tailfeathers extends his tail feathers and wraps them around one of Polonium’s legs and sweeps him off of his feet. When Tailfeathers tries to stomp down on his chest, he rolls to the side and quickly gets back on his feet. Tailfeathers takes a punch at Polonium, but he drops to the floor and swiftly rolls between Tailfeathers’ legs. Polonium, now behind Tailfeathers, takes the brief moment he has until Tailfeathers stands up and grabs up his tail feathers. He then lifts him into the air, holding him upside down. He walks over to a wall and pushes Tailfeathers against the wall for grip and then takes his free hand and grabs the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Polonium starts pulling at the symbol, seemingly trying to rip it from his chest. Tailfeathers starts clawing at his chest, the pulling of the symbol seemingly having an effect on his breathing. The Matrix starts making loud beeping noises, before speaking in a computer voice. Matrix: 'Internal systems are currently failing. Detransformation will start in three. Reboot process initiated. Oracle and Utonium take a quick moment to look over at what’s happening just as a bright blue light engages the whole room. As the light fades, you can see that everybody has been pushed against a wall excluding Mack, who just slid down the one he was already being pushed against. Mack stands up and looks down at his hands, realizing that he was back in human form. The Matrix was glowing a bright blue light, making it so that you couldn’t even see the actual trix. The light was continuously fluctuating. Polonium stood up slowly and looked at Mack. He started walking forwards as Mack was frozen with fear, not sure what to do. Polonium charged towards Mack before he was yanked backwards by Oracle. Oracle grabbed Polonium’s helmet and threw it off him. He then grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. 'Oracle: I’m going to beat the snout right off of your face, Polonium. Polonium: Go ahead. Barely hurts me. grinning: With pleasure. Oracle takes his hands off Polonium and takes turns swinging at Polonium with them, repeated hitting him across the face. All that it does is give him a nose bleed. Polonium: Satisfied, old man? Oracle: More than I was before, yeah. Polonium: I’m glad. Now, let’s get back to the real fighting. Polonium picks Oracle up by his trench coat and lifts him in the air, before throwing him to the side. He then starts walking towards Mack, grinning a devilish smile. Mack attempts to back up but just backs into the wall, cornered. Polonium extends his claw and pushes it through the collar of Mack’s jacket, then proceeding to lift Mack up and pin him to the wall. Mack looks down at his wrist, where the Matrix is still basically doing whatever the hell it wants, though the light is noticeably dimmer. Polonium: Y’know, I started this whole thing out thinking you were some maniac who killed my family. Sadly, he’s dead already, so I ain’t gonna get to kill him anytime soon. So you want to know why I still want to kill you? Because you’ve caused me so much pain and trouble. And all this has happened because you couldn’t mind your own god damn business. I hope you’ve learned your lesson, kid. Mack: Nope. Polonium: Nope? Nope what? Mack doesn’t respond. Polonium: 'I swear to god, kid, if you don’t answer me, this claw goes right through your head. 'interrupting: You sure I can’t just throw a fireball at his head? Pretty sure it’d be way more fun to watch him burn to death. Mack: I mean, nope, I haven’t learned my lesson. Mack looks down at the Matrix. Its shape has changed, slowly but surely, and closer resembles a gauntlet now. The glowing light has almost entirely disappeared. smiling: 'And clearly, neither have you. 'Polonium: What are you smiling about? You got nothing to be happy about here, punk. Stop speaking mumbo jumbo and address me. Mack looks Polonium dead in the eye, a wide smile due to the fact that he managed to stall long enough. Mack: You still talk too much. The Matrix beeps before talking once again in the familiar computer-y voice. Matrix: 'Reboot process completed. Auto-transformation initiating. Mack glows blue for about a second before suddenly transforming into Planetesimal. Planetesimal then also suddenly glows blue momentarily before transforming into a seemingly new alien. The alien’s height is phenomenal by human standards, even taller than Polonium. He’s stunning to look at, almost beautiful, his composition being covered in a star pattern. His arms are disconnected from his body, and his head, seemingly a miniature black hole, floats above his body. White waves of stars flow away from his body. Despite his stunning appearance, the bright, blue eyes contrasting with his dead black head is frightening to the bone. Polonium gasps before dropping the alien. Smoke covers his hand, but as it quickly clears, you can see that the alien somehow burned through his armor without even doing anything. 'Polonium: What… the hell? Mack, just as confused himself, stares himself, or the new alien, to be more precise, down. He notices prongs sticking out from the Matrix symbol and quickly realizes they resemble the prongs that would pop out when Ben Tennyson used an Ultimate form. Planetesimal, in an extremely deep voice: Wait, what? I can use Ultimate Forms now? Polonium looks around, at Utonium, standing there in just as much shock and fear, Thorium laying on the ground on the other side of the room, and Oracle hunched against a wall. Polonium: It’s time to leave, Utonium. Grab Thorium. Utonium: Uh… alright. Planetesimal: You think I’m just gonna let you leave? Polonium: Yep, I sure do. Polonium swiftly throws down a smoke bomb. The smoke clears, and the three Radioactive Brigade members disappear. Only Ultimate Planetesimal and Oracle remain in the room. Planetesimal: 'Oracle. Get up. 'grunting: They’re gone? Planetesimal: They’re gone. standing up: Did we win? Planetesimal: 'Well, we’re not dead, so I guess. 'Oracle: Fair enough. Let’s get out of here. Can this thing fly? Planetesimal: Uh… I don’t know? Oracle: 'Time to find out. Mind if I… uh, mount you? 'Planetesimal: Never thought I’d hear that. I guess not. They walk back out of the building and Oracle jumps on the tall alien’s back. He attempts to fly, but instead just jumps really, really far. Planetesimal: Well, I guess I can’t fly, but I can do that? Oracle: Good enough, keep it going. ---- The camera cuts back to the base, where Oblivion sits in a chair. Blood is splattered all over the walls. The camera pans around Oblivion, giving us a 360 view of him. There’s three deep scratches down Oblivion’s cheek, blood slowly dripping out of them. Magistratus is nowhere to be seen. ---- THE END Heroes *Mack *The Oracle *Oblivion Villains *Polonium *Utonium *Thorium Neutral *Lisa Macaroni *Caesar PT8 (mentioned) *Magistratus *Testi-O (debut) *Rebide (debut) *Tailfeathers (debut) *Planetesimal **Ultimate Planetesimal (debut) Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob Category:Episodes